DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION: RISE OF AGGORAMON
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: the reborn Dark masters are dead, the Anti-Digidestened are scattered and defeated but the Digital world is still not safe. Deep within the crust of the digital world, an ancient evil has been awakened and now hungers for the life essence of every living being in the digital world, only the Children of the DigiDestined can save the digital world from this ancient entity.


Micheal Izumi - scar Gatomon, veemon, Patamon and Meicoomon

Hatsaharu Izumi- black gabumon

Atsuko Kamiya -Biyomon, pabumon

Wilhelm kido- Gomamon

Anna kido - kunimon

Jacob kido- Syakomon

Hideki kido- Betamon

Koji ichijoji - terriermon

Yami Takaishi - pengunimon

Matthew isheda - gabumon

Andrea motomiya- Hawkman

Cody Hida jr - Armadilomon

It was a rather gloomy day in the Digital World, Matthew isheda and his partner gabumon were, like the other New Digidestened, exploring the many undiscovered continents of the unknown regions in the Digital World.

Matthew wore a Dark green poncho to protect himself from the rain.

" Can we go back, we haven't found anything and my fur is beginning to stink." His gabumon said.

Matthew took one wif of the air and then pitched his nose.

" Eww, you weren't kidding, all right let's get back, im sure the others will be there waiting for us by now," Matthew said

As Matthew and gabumon were walking back, Matthew herd an almost whisper-like a voice in his head.

"Come to me."

"Gabumon, did you hear that?" Matthew asked.

" No, all I can hear is the rain falling faster, c' mon let's go," Gabumon said as he tried to drag Matthew back to the camp but this was to no avail.

Matthew began to walk in another direction, gabumon noticed that Matthew's face looked strange as if he were in a trance.

They continued to walk for 20 minutes through the jungle until they reached a massive stone pyramid.

Gabumon felt a dark aura around this place, he tried to get Matthew to budge but he wouldn't.

" Matthew, please, let go." Gabumon pleaded to his tamer.

Matthew then did the opposite, he began to walk up the steps as if something from inside the pyramid was beckoning him to enter.

Gabumon reluctantly followed Matthew up the stone staircase till they reached the entrance.

" It's in here gabumon," Matthew said in a rather distracted voice.

Gabumon was surprised when Matthew was talking to him again.

" Oh Matthew, thank God for your back, c' mon, let's go."

" No, you go, my destiny is in there."

Matthew said.

" What does that even mean, Matthew you're scaring me," Gabumon said.

" Your weak gabumon, I deserve a better Digimon then you, maybe I'll find one in there," Matthew said as he took his first step into the pyramid.

" No, Matthew please don't go in, I don't know what's in there but one thing I do know is its nothing good, I can sense the evil from within."

"Get out of my way!" Matthew then pushed his Digimon partner down the steps and continued to walk into the pyramid.

It was pitch black inside, Matthew got out his phone and put on the flashlight function and continued to walk down a long path.

The voice in his head began to speak again.

"you're so close, come to me and I shall give you the power you seek."

As Matthew continued to go deeper into the pyramid, he noticed many strange looking statues, one was a large skeleton like figure with patches of fur on its body, the next was a plant like a creature with 5 eye stocks, wings and several spiders like legs.

He continued till the path ended with a tall statue of a ghost-like figure wearing nothing but a Long cloak, the ghost didn't even have a face, all Matthew could make out was a skull-like mask without an upper or lower jaw.

At the center of the statue was an oblong red crystal.

"Remove the Crystal, Matthew, once then, I will make you a master of the digital world." The voice in Matthew's head said.

Part of Matthew wanted to run and leave this is place and tell the others but for some reason, he couldn't stop himself now, he had to do as the voice told him, something inside him wanted what the voice promised, even if it was all just the heat getting to him, he still needed to try.

Matthew touched the crystal and an immense amount of pain went through his body, the empty eyes of the statue glew bright red, it began to move and looked down as Matthew screamed in pain!

" you're so close, don't you want ultimate power, don't you want to punish those who have rejected you, do you not wish to be the true ruler of the digital world?!"

Through the pain, Matthew tightened his grip on the crystal, the pain only seemed to get worse as he tried to pull it free, he tried and tried and tried until it finally came free!

Matthew fell to the floor, feeling the pain slowly leave his body.

He slowly opened his eyes to see the statue was gone, in its place was a figure clad in black robes, inside the hood of this figure, was no visible face, just the skull mask Matthew had noticed earlier, it then began to speak to him in a demonic voice.

" Thank you for feeling me, homo- sapien, now I shall reward you."

The ghost-like Digimon touched Matthew's forehead and began to scratch a Mark into Matthew's head, the mark resembles the Ghost digimon's mask.

He then began to speak in the ancient language of the Digital world.

میرے خادم اٹھائیں اور اپنے ساتھیوں کو آزاد کرنے کے لئے کرسٹل کا استعمال کریں

The mark on Matthew's forehead shined brightly as the ghost Digimon said this.

" What do I call you?" Matthew asked.

" you will call me by the name I was called in ancient times, you will call me Aggoramon."

Matthew bowed to his new master and went back down the hall to awaken the other servants of Aggoramon.

Meanwhile, the other New Digidestened had all gathered at the beach.

"How long is Matthew gonna take, I'm freezing out here?!" Wilhelm kido said as he shivered in the rain.

" I hate to complain but Wilhelm's right, what's taking Matthew so long?" Cody Hida jr said as he tried to cover both himself and his partner Armadillomon from the rain.

" All right, let's get back to the Sail Barge and I'll call him," Micheal responded as he and other DigiDestined and Digimon slowly walked back to Devimon's former Sail Barge.

Micheal's Digimon partner, a Gatomon with an x shaped scar over her right eye, jumped off her tamer's shoulders and tried to shake away the water in her fur.

"The next time you want me to go with you on one of your little expeditions to the unknown regions, please remind me to say no." Scar gatomon said to her tamer.

Micheal ignored his Digimon partners complaints and got out his pineapple phone and tried to call Matthew.

Meanwhile, the other Digimon and DigiDestined began to dry off except for the kido Brothers Digimon since they were water type Digimon.

Wilhelm's Gomamon, Jacob's Syakomon and Hideki's Betamon were put into a medium-sized warm water tank as the sail barge was preparing to leave the small island.

" It's surprising we didn't find any life here, even on some of the smaller islands we've visited, there have been at least small tribes of Gizamon or at least a pack of Renamon. Hideki kido said.

"Don't worry little brother, im sure the next island we find will have some kind of Digimon that will want to kill us," Jacob said to his younger brother as the three left to join the rest of the new Digidestened.

Micheal had tried to contact Matthew a few times but he had never picked up, Michael was about to call out to everyone to go out and search for Matthew when he got a text from Matthew's phone.

Found tv, decided to go home.

After that, there was a little face emoji with its tongue sticking out.

This seemed strange to Micheal, the whole time he and the others had searched the island, none of them had found any tv's and usually on an island as big as this there were usually 4 or 5 Tvs.

" Hey Mike, we leaving or what?"

Micheal looked over his shoulder to see his Best friend\girlfriend, Atsuko Kamiya walked in.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Matthew just texted me, he found tv and transported himself and gabumon home," Micheal said.

Atsuko looked confused for a moment then said.

" You don't sound like you believe it?"

" I'm having a hard time believing it but he did text me this from his phone and im not finding his Digivices signal on this island.

Well, I guess we can look for him when we get back home, all we have left to do now is go to the castle, upload our data then go home.

" I guess so."

Micheal noticed the look Atsuko was giving him.

" What?" Micheal asked.

" Well, we've been spending most of our 4-day weekend mapping the unknown regions and well, Andrea, Yami, Anna and I have been talking and we thought it would be nice to spend the rest of our time at Yorokobi Kyūden.

" seriously, you guys want to spend the rest of our break there?"

" well, why not, besides the Seahomon who owns it is still grateful to us for saving the place from MetalSeadramon so I bet we could stay for the next two days for free and if not then we have the Digi-dollars to stay for two days. Atsuko said.

Micheal shrugged.

" Go ahead, you guys have fun."

" Oh no you don't, your our goggle-head leader, if anyone needs time off it's you, besides it would be nice to rest, relax and who knows, maybe a little romance." Atsuko then gave her boyfriend a small peck on the cheek.

Micheal blushed as atsuko left the room with her Partner biyomon joining her shortly after.

"Well, well, well, who knew The Digidestened of fear had such a soft spot for his tomboy best friend.

Micheal looked up at the rafters to see his Digimon partner was looking down at him facetiously.

" How long were you up there?!"

" Long enough to see your cutesy peck on the cheek from Atsuko, she must really like you, Mikey, maybe she'll want to be more than just friends someday." Scar gatomon said.

Micheal looked at her with a look of confusion.

" what are you talking about, we've been dating for almost a year now, we started right before Dimitri kidnapped her last November."

Scar Gatomon's face changed to one of fear.

" I-I know that I was just making fun of you that's all...im gonna go up.

Matthew looked down from the pyramid as the sail barge left the island.

" There gone master, what's our next move?" Matthew asked as he looked back into the pyramid to see his master was looking at him through the opening.

" In order to free myself from this pyramid, I require a sacrifice of a living being most pure, bring me one of your fellow Digidestened and bring them back here, once then, I will drain him or her of there life force, then I can escape my prison," Aggoramon said.

" As you wish, my master."

Before Matthew left he looked down to see a bruised gabumon looking at him from below the steps.

" what do I do with him, master?" Matthew asked.

" Use the meager amount of power I've given you and make him what you have always desired him to be."

Matthew concentrated on gabumon, the mark of his four head glowed bright red as he did this.

" You were always a disappointment, gabumon, everyone in the group has had there Digimon Digivolve past champion but you, well now its time for you to show some use!"

A blood red aura covered Gabumon as he began to feel a horrible amount of pain, what he felt now was not the feeling of Digivolution, it was painful mutation!

Large spikes shot out of gabumon's back, his snout became longer, he felt his bones began to enlarge, his teeth grew sharper, his skin became more metallic, this painful transformation continued until gabumon was a gigantic cybernetic beast with horrible claws and bright red eyes.

" Are You satisfied with your creation?" Aggoramon asked.

Matthew smiled.

" He's everything iv ever wanted."

(The Middle of the Digi-ocean)

Scar gatomon looked down at her claw gloves then looked back out at the ocean.

" she was almost found out, how could

she is so stupid, she couldn't talk to him about his past romantic life she knew nothing about it up until recently!

It had been a month since she had disguised herself as her former sister scar gatomon after she had let the real one be eaten by a Gesomon, she had originally wanted to do this only so she could catch Micheal Izumi off guard and get revenge for her fallen master, lady devimon but for some reason, every time she had come close to killing him, she had always found some excuse not to, she originally thought it was because of the cushy life she had now, living in the human world with the Izumi's but now she wasn't sure if that was the main reason.

She was then brought out of her personal thoughts by hearing one of the Digidestend humans yelling that they had approached their destination.

Outside were the sail barge was being held, everyone had gotten out with thete Digimon partners.

Everyone looked to see a door opening and an elephant like Digimon who wore an undersized brown cloak, he had a few strands of blond hair still on his mostly bald head, his mouth was at the end of his long trunk, he had short stubby arms and held a cane as he walked out to them.

" greeting Digidestened, my name is ephantmon, I am the personal liaison to my master, he's been hoping for the day, the illustrious New Digidestened would stay here."

" I know, it's rude for us to show up like this unannounced if you don't have any rooms, we understand," Micheal said.

The Elephant like Digimon began to laugh.

" Hahaha, No rooms, young man, I do not know how things work in your world but I assure you, there are always rooms here."

He gestured for everyone to follow him, as they did Yami whispered to Atsuko.

"So Atsuko, you must be so happy to have a mike, all to yourself this weekend, no Evil Digimon, no time traveling parents, no city full of Digimon\Human Hybrids, just a Nerd and his tomboy Girlfriend," Yami said with a sly smile on her face.

Atsuko blushed.

Ephantmon then stopped in front of two large doors, there were two ogremon guards at the gate but he quickly shewed them away as he opened the two great doors.

" Now my master is a very busy mon so unfortunately, he will not be able to meet with you for some time so please enjoy yourselves until he calls for you."

The doors opened to reveal a multitude of shops, casino's, hotels and restaurants.

" wow, what is this place?" Armadillomon asked.

" This is, Yorokobi Kyūden, the Greatest casino in the digital world, filled to the brim with everything any being could think of."

Ephantmon said.

Michael along with everybody else bowed.

" we thank you and I are honored to be your guests," Koji said.

" why thank you, of course, I must not forget to give you all these."

He gave each one of the kids a golden key.

" each one opens a key to your personal room, the key also works as an All Access card to all the restaurants and casino's around here, not to mention access to all best bars here as well."

" But we're all 11, with some of us being younger. Anna said pointing to her younger brother, Hideki.

" Oh well, still enjoy yourselves, I'll lead you to your hotel. " ephantmon replied.

He led them to there hotel.

" This is gonna be great, isn't it mike, I can't decide whether to get my tail ring shined or get a full body massage, what do you think I should do mike?" Scar Gatomon said.

" uhh, do what you want scar Gatomon," Micheal said as he got out his laptop.

Veemon and Patamon jumped onto the bed while scar Gatomon and Meicoomon both got pink towels from the bathroom.

" mike, Meicoomon and I are gonna go to the spa, are you sure you don't wanna come?" Scar Gatomon asked.

" No, I think I'm just gonna explore a little before I meet up with Atsuko" Micheal replied.

" Micheal is what scar has been telling me true, are you and Atsuko involved, romanticly?" Meicoomon said.

Micheal blushed but didn't answer.

His Patamon flew off the bed and landed on Michael's head.

" can I come too Mikey, this is the brightest place of ever seen."

" what, you have lived in Tokyo for a year now, how is this brighter? " veemon said as he began to flip through channels on the tv."

Patamon ignored veemon then looked right back down at Micheal.

" please Mikey?"

Michael nodded and the two left the room.

" veemon aren't you coming?"

Meicoomon asked.

" Nah, I'm just gonna stay here and watch tv."

Micheal and Patamon walked through the streets.

There were several different species of Digimon crowding the streets as Michael walked.

" so, where are we going first Mikey?"

" uhh, I don't know, I'm just gonna look around."

" Ah, come on Mikey we don't get to go on vacation a lot and I want to enjoy this, please can we do something fun?"

All right then, what do you wanna do?"

The Patamon looked around and finally saw something that caught his interest.

" I wanna do that."

The sign he pointed to was for Digimon sumo wrestling.

" Uh, Patamon, im not really sure that's for you."

" Ah, come on Mikey, I can do it, besides if it's getting too rough, I can always just Digivolve and win."

" Patamon, that's cheating."

"You're no fun, Mikey."

Micheal looked up at the sky to see a small black shape forming in the sky, above the dome that protected this place.

" Hey Patamon, mind if we take a little ride?"

Patamon sighed.

" Yea, ok, it's better than nothing.

Micheal got out his yellow D-3.

" Patamon Digivolve to Ice Birdramon!"

Micheal got on his Digimon partners back and the two flew into the air.

Meanwhile, at the hotel, Yami and were walking down to the lobby when she herd a familiar voice.

" All right, c'mon buddy, you've had enough."

Yami looked into the bar area to see her fellow Digidestend, Kaito Suzuki serving drinks to Digimon.

" Kaito?" Yami said as she approached the bar.

After hearing Yami's voice, Kaito hid behind the bar but this was all for nothing.

" You know I saw you right?" Yami said.

" Yami!" Kaito's Gizamon partner jumped out from behind the bar and hugged Yami who hugged him back.

" I missed you," Gizamon said.

" I missed you too gizamon," Yami replied.

" So this is where you went." Yami then said to Kaito.

" Yea well, after you guys killed the dark masters, it didn't really seem necessary for me to stick around with you guys, besides I wasn't really contributing much," Kaito said.

" That's not true, we couldn't have done it without you, plus they're not all dead, MetalSeadramon and Myotismon are still in hiding, we've been looking all over the unknown regions for them."

" What are you guys doing here anyway?" Kaito asked.

" We got a four-day vacation from school so we decided we would spend the last two days of it here."

As they were talking, The Kido triplets came down and noticed Yami talking to Kaito, particularly Wilhelm.

" What's that jerk doing here?" Wilhelm said to himself.

" Is that Kaito?" Hideki asked.

" When did you get here, we left you back in the room," Jacob said.

" I decided to follow you guys, I was getting bored," Hideki said.

Wilhelm ignored them and walked to the bar.

" What are you doing here?!" Wilhelm said to Kaito.

" Oh, I forgot you would be here, how is ya doing Blue hair?" Kaito said.

" Yami, why are you talking to this..this scoundrel?!"

" Wow, that's a big word for you, Wilhelm, where was this vocabulary when I was with you guys o wait, you were probably too busy being Mike's Lapdog?" Kaito said mockingly.

Wilhelm tried to take a swing at Kaito but he quickly dodged causing Wilhelm to fall over onto the floor.

" Wow, Wilhelm, sweet moves," Kaito said mockingly. Kaito then took a drink and poured it onto Wilhelm's head.

" Yami, could you tell your friend to leave, I have other customers to attend to," Kaito said.

" Actually I think I should be the one who should be leaving, C'mon Wilhelm, let's go."

Yami helped Wilhelm up and the two left.

Anna walked up to the bar.

" While I realize what my brother did was idiotic, I still can't let what you did to him go unpunished."

She then jumped over the bar and kicked Kaito in his man Area!

"Ow!"

" Don't mess with my family, Kaito," Anna said before she joined her siblings as they left the bar.

" That was badass Anna," Kunimon said.

"I know," Anna replied

Kaito went back mixing drinks when he looked down at Gizamon who was giving him a look.

" What are you looking at?" Kaito said.

" That was mean Kaito," Gizamon said.

" what did you expect me to do, let him hit me?"

" No, but you took it too far, that's not who you are Kaito, I'm going on break." Gizamon took off his Apron and left.

" Sorry about that Yami," Wilhelm said as she helped get all the liquid out of his hair.

" It's no problem, besides, I can't say im surprised, you have always had a bit of a temper, remember in Elementary School when those bullies were picking on mike and you went total Berserker on them.

" yeah I remember I got suspended for two days, my dad was so mad."

" Yeah, everyone else in school thought you went overboard but I don't know, I always thought it was sweet, the lengths you were willing to go to just to protect your friend's," Yami said as she got the rest of the liquid out of his blue hair.

"Hey, did you see where my Brothers and sister went?" Wilhelm asked.

" I think they decided to leave us alone," Yamin said with a smile, causing Wilhelm to blush.

" C' mon, the geckomon at the front desk, told me there's a water show in half an hour, wanna go?" Yami asked.

" Sure, Wilhelm said.

The two then took each other's hands and walked away.

Outside the hotel, Cody jr and Armadilomon were walking around the strip to find something to eat.

" Cody, im starving."

" Yeah, me too, im sure there's someplace around here that can serve food for both of us or at least you."

" Hey, there's a place," Armadilomon said as he pointed to a small meat shack.

Koji and Andrea.

Koji was eating a hotdog and split it in two for terriermon while Andrea got two large Hamburgers for herself and her Hawkmon.

" Hey Cody, over here," Andrea called over to him.

The two came over.

" How's the food here?" Armadilomon asked.

" Not bad, a little salty though," Terriermon said.

"Just the way I like it, I'll take one of everything," Amadillomon said.

" No, you won't, ill take two cheeseburgers, please." Cody jr said.

" So, what are you two doing together, anyway?" Armadillomon asked.

Koji and Andrea both blushed at this question.

" Koji doesn't want to admit it but he has a crush on Andrea and wanted to..." Koji covered his Digimon partners mouth while his face looked like a mix or Anger and embarrassment.

"Andrea had the same thing in mind when she..." Now it was Hawkman's turn to keep his beak shut."

" Quiet, bird boy!" Andrea said.

" Uh, you know Armadillomon, why don't we leave Koji and Andrea alone.

After they got their food, Cody and his partner left the two alone.

" Why were you in such a rush to leave, anyway," Armadillomon said.

" Because they wanted to be alone, just the two of them, you know what I'm talking about right?"

" Oh, I see, are they mates?" Armadillomon asked.

" Eww, no, it's not like that, humans are different Armadillomon, they're just dating, that's all."

" Oh, I get it, we need to find you, someone, Cody is there, someone you're into like that?"

" well, there was this one girl I knew once but she moved or at least I think that's what happened, my memory of her is not that good."

" well do you remember the name of this girl?"

" I think it was like Lindsey or lessy, no it was Leslie, yea wasn't she Mike's cousin or something?"

" are you sure you like this girl cuz if you really liked her then I think you would have actually remembered she was related to someone you knew or not plus you already had a hard time remembering her name so it doesn't speak well for your true feelings for her.

" I remembered her name, It was Leslie Izumi, where did she go, I can't remember much about how left obaida." Cody jr said.

" well, maybe we can ask Mike or haru, where she went?"

" Yeah, that's not a bad idea."

" Your right, it's not a bad idea, maybe as a reward you can get me some ice cream?"

Cody jr sighed.

" yeah, all right but not too much, you always get it all over the place and I'm sick of cleaning you up afterward."

Hatsaharu Izumi waited till black gabumon fell asleep, he Draped a blanket over her sleeping body then quickly stepped out of the room.

When he and the others had decided they were going to be spending the next two days in Yorokobi Kyūden, haru texted his girlfriend, Sydney where they were going and she immediately texted him back saying, she and her Digimon partner were already there with two other members of the American Digidestened.

Haru had been excited to see his girlfriend, their long-distance relationship had not been great for either of them.  
He had met Sydney on a dating app for Digidestened, the two had talked for a while over the app until they had met face to face at frozen base.

She had helped him a lot when they were at frozen base, he even showed off his New Universal crest of compassion to her right before the battle that ensued afterward with Etemon's forces.

She was a year younger than haru but tall for her age, she had to short reddish brown hair, light skin, and beautiful blue eyes.

As he left the hotel he herd a familiar voice speak to him.

"Hatsaharu?"

Haru looked over to see Sydney hiding behind a pillar, she immediately burst out and hugged him.

"I missed you," Sydney said.

" I missed you too, Sydney," Hatsaharu said as he hugged her back.

" So, shall we?"Sydney said as she pointed to the Star Cafe.

The two walked into the Cafe and sat at the booth closest to the door, a **Renamon** waitress came to their table.

" What can I get yea, sweeties?"

" I'll take the triple pancake special," Sydney said.

" Um, I guess I'll have the fish sandwich special with the garlic fries," Hatsaharu said.

The waitress then walked off while Sydney looks questioningly at Hatsaharu.

" not sure if I'm going to want to kiss you after you eat that, just kidding, you know i will."

Sydney noticed how nervous her boyfriend looked.

" Are you okay Haru?" Sydney asked.

" yeah I'm fine it's just I'm a little nervous, im worried someone i know will see us. Hatsaharu replied.

" why...are you embarrassed by me?"

" What, No, no, it's nothing like that, i just don't want my friends and family going all Goo goo gaga over the fact that I have a girlfriend, you should have seen how my parents reacted when my twin brother started dating our cousin."

" Eww," Sydney said disgust.

" Relax, she's not related by blood, her dad was adopted," Hatsaharu assured his girlfriend.

" Oh okay, but still, haru, you shouldn't be afraid of what your friends and family will think, I told my mom's about us and they're very supportive of the two of us, in fact, I would actually like to meet your family, iv been practicing my Japanese."

"That's not necessary, we all speak English but your right, Sydney before you go back home to Dallas, I want to bring you to my home and have you meet my family."

Sydney was about to say something and by the look on her face it was something of great joy but she stopped before a single word was spoken because she noticed the strange Mass in the sky above  
Yorokobi Kyūden.

"Hey, Haru, do you see that?"

( The Kyūden Falls)  
Atsuko had been taking a relaxing walk through the grassy area around the Kyūden falls, it was so peaceful here, she truly felt like she could relax here and not worry about all the troubles her live usually put her through.

She wasn't the only person here though, there were plenty of other couples here, Michael had promised to meet her here in an hour, it would be nice to have some time to themselves without there friends or siblings interrupting them and if it wasn't them it was some evil Digimon, she really wanted to have the kind of fluffy, lovey dovy moments she and Mike had had when they started dating, on there first date, they had gone to a pizza place up the street and played one on one soccer like they used too when they were younger, she knew other girls her age didn't really see these things as a romantic date but she wasn't like the other girls her age, she wasn't into girlie dolls and everything Pink, she a tomboy through and through and proud of it.

"Atsuko, look!" Her Biyomon shouted as the sky around Yorokobi Kyūden began to turn bright red, several meteors fell from the sky and landed on the Dome that covered the grounds.

"What's happening?!" A male salamon said as the dome began to crack!

A Dark Shape began to form behind what little glass that was left, the dark shape began to get closer and closer to the dome till it finally shattered!

Atsuko got out her D-3 and saw the shape was a strange Cybernetic wolf Digimon, Atsuko was surprised to see its Tamer was Matthew isheda.

"Matthew?"

Matthew looked down at her for a moment then smiled.

" Atsuko, it's so nice to see you again."

" Matthew, what are you doing?"

She then noticed the mark on Matthew's forehead.

" Why do you have that mark on your forehead?"

" Let's not worry about that right now Atsuko.

The CyberWolfmon landed, Matthew stepped off.

" Don't struggle Atsuko, it'll only make things easier."

" Don't struggle with what, Matthew, what are you talking about?" Atsuko said.

" I need someone pure, You're the Digidestened of love, your perfect for the job."

" Matthew, I still don't know what you're talking about!"

Matthew walked closer but instead of backing away, she stood her ground.

" Matthew, I don't know what's going with you but I think you should leave!"

Matthew's face changed to one of anger!

Matthew grabbed Atsuko by the Wrist!

" Let go, Matthew!"

" spiral twister!"

This attack blew Matthew into a tree!

Are you ok, Atsuko?" Biyomon asked.

" Yea, im fine," Atsuko said as she picked up her D-3.

" Don't just stand there, you idiot, get her!"

" oh no, you don't!"

Biyomon Warp Digivolve to Garudamon!

Cyberwolfman pounced at Atsuko but Garudamon grabbed him and threw him into the water below!

Garudamon then grabbed Matthew in her massive hands and squeezed him tightly!

" How dare you intend harm on my tamer!"

"Garudamon, don't, I don't know what's going through Matthew's head right now but we can't kill him," Atsuko said pleadingly.

" Your lucky, my tamer is merciful!" Garudamon.

Matthew looked at her in anger for a moment but before the symbol on his head began to glow bright red!

" release me, you overgrown turkey!"

Garudamon fell into a trance and released Matthew and put him back down!

" Good, now grab your tamer and bring her back to our master!"

Garudamon looks down at Atsuko with an almost zombie-like look.

" garudamon, what are you doing?" Atsuko said as her digimons hand began to close around her.

" Glacier blast!"

Ice birdramon few over and blasted Garudamon's feet.

The Bird Digimon was soon covered in a large block of ice as the blasts at her feet and arm speed over her entire body.

Micheal and ice Birdramon were not alone, they were joined by Gargomon,  
aquilamon, Shellmon, Megakabuterimon, Tortomon, Veedramon, Angewomon, Ikkakumon, Black Garuramon, and Meicrackmon.

" What the hecks going on here?" Wilhelm asked.

"Matthew's gone crazy, hrs trying to kidnap Atsuko!" Micheal said as ice Birdramon landed.

" Matthew, I thought you went home?"  
Yami asked her cousin.

" That was a lie!" Matthew said.

" Well then, why don't we just beat the truth out of you then?" Jacob said.

" Just try, kido, I have powers now that you could only imagine," Matthew said as the mark on his head began to glow brightly, a large portal then opened up in the sky and sucked Matthew and Atsuko into it before dissolving.

Everyone stood in shock for a moment at what just happened.

"Where did he go?" Hideki asked.

"I...i don't know." Anna kido said in confusion.

" I knew it I knew something like this was going to happen with him, like father like son, Matthews gives crazy just like his dad did and now look what he's done!" Wilhelm said.

" Don't blame Matthew for this, obviously this isn't really him he's got to be under someone's control or something. Anna replied.

" well, where did he go, home, the castle or..." Cody jr was interrupted by the loud typing coming from Michael's laptop.

" I Know where they're going," Micheal said.

" Where?" Andrea asked.

" Andrea warm up sail barge, we're going back to the island," Micheal said with a note of Determination.

( Aggoramon's Pyramid)

" Let me go!" Atsuko finally broke free of Matthew's grip and kicked him hard in the stomach!

Matthew fell to the floor in pain!

Atsuko kicked him a second time then felt her D-3 vibrate, she looked on the screen to see that her D-3 and Matthew's Digivice were being tracked.

" Matthew, I don't know what's gotten into you are even how you transported is here without a TV but I don't even care anymore the others are coming for us now, so whatever fantasy you were living in is over!"

" Oh, it's not over yet a child."

Aggoramon came out of the shadows and looked down at Matthew.

" what a disappointment, I gave you so much power and still your beating down by someone powerless."

He then looked at Atsuko.

" You, my dear, are my ticket out of this prison."

He pulled out a knife and quickly scratched Atsuko's arm!

Instead of this making her Wins in pain but it only made her angry!

" Ow, you jerk, im gonna make you regret that when my friends get here..."

"You don't scare me, girl."

He wiped a drop of her blood on his cloaked hand.

He then tried to take one step outside the pyramid but his foot immediately burst into flames!

"Aaaahhhh, Fool, you did not bring me someone pure, she is tainted by darkness in her soul, she will not help release me!"

The pyramid then began to shake violently!

Atsuko looked out the doorway to see the Others had arrived.

" Games over Whoever you are, my friends will be here sooner then you think and once then, we will make a pincushion out of you! "

Aggoramon stood silent for a moment then began to laugh madly!

Hahahahahahahahahahaha, good, it will make my rise to power all that sweeter, you may not be a pure child but I can sense much Purity in your friends and now that they have come to my Island my Escape is now guaranteed!

" Deaths fire!"

Before Atsuko or Matthew could say anything, the whole island was covered in a massive blast of green fire, the fire will not burning anything living destroyed everything else on the island including the pyramid itself!

Atsuko opened her eyes to see she was covered in a pile of black ash, she quickly dug herself out and look to see that everything on the island had been covered in a greenish-black crust the only things not affected were The Digimon and their human partners.

Michael ran over and hugged his girlfriend tightly and lovingly.

" Thank God, Atsuko are you ok?" Micheal asked as he wiped some of the ash from her face.

" Yea, im ok, where's Matthew?"

Everyone else began to look around but found nothing.

" Coward must have run off," Wilhelm said.

" Don't talk about him like that, what we saw that wasn't the real Matthew, something was wrong with him!" Anna said with sadness in her voice.

" what do we tell Matt and mimi?" Andrea asked.

" I'll tell them he went missing reminder as well give them some hope set their son is still out there." Yami  
Said sadly.

Hours later after they had left, Aggoramon broke away from the greenish black crust of his now Dead Island.

The pyramid that has been his prison for a millennium was now destroyed, he was now free to move about the digital world without feeling the pain of the outside world.

He then put his arm back down the hole he crawled out of and pulled out an unconscious Matthew.

" lucky for you boy, I still have some use for you."

The end


End file.
